<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pure love by kinneyb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666306">pure love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb'>kinneyb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier learns that Geralt is in a deep slumber and the only way to save him is true love's kiss. So it has to be Yennefer. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pure love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twitter: queermight<br/>tumblr: korrmin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Jaskier expected to hear when he entered a new town was rumors of a Witcher that had fallen ill and was currently being held in a room at the local inn, free of cost. </p><p>It’d been months since he last saw Geralt but they had parted on good terms. </p><p>Geralt, the oaf, had actually apologized (like with <em>real </em>words) about his outburst on the mountain and Jaskier had been weak, like always, and forgiven him with but a sharp smack on the arm and a firm “<em>never </em>do that to me again.” </p><p>After that, though, they’d traveled together for a few months with no fights or stupid misunderstandings and parted, in the end, on good terms with promises of seeing the other again soon. </p><p>So when he heard the news, just on the outskirts of town, he felt sick. But then he shook it off because there was <em>no way </em>it was Geralt, right?</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>Oh, well, a look wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>Jaskier walked - he did <em>not </em>run, thank you very much, no matter how much his legs ached when he finally reached the inn. He was just a little out of shape from the long winter.</p><p>He opened the door and immediately knew he was in the right place; it was crowded with folks, gossiping. Jaskier caught a few words: “<em>Witcher, sleep, spell, cursed, dead.”</em></p><p>He did not like any of them. </p><p>Jaskier gripped the handle of his bag and stomped right to the innkeeper. “Where is he?” he asked and the brood had the gall to act confused. “The <em>Witcher</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, oh no,” she said, shaking her head solemnly. “No visitors.”</p><p>Jaskier’s first instinct was to grab her by her hair and– </p><p>Okay, no, he knew better. You caught more bees with honey. </p><p>He smiled sweetly, forcing it. “I think he may be my friend,” he explained slowly. </p><p>Her eyes skittered across the room. “A lot of folks have been saying that,” she said with a frown. “How am I supposed to - “</p><p>“Gray hair,” he interrupted. “Light stubble on his jaw - <em>what </em>a jaw, by the way, littered in scars, has two big scary swords, and - “ Jaskier looked back toward the door. “Let me guess, he has a horse waiting for him around back? Probably called her Roach.”</p><p>Her left eye twitched, and Jaskier’s stomach lurched with the realization it was really Geralt. Fuck.</p><p>“Follow me,” she said in her raspy voice, turning.</p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath, steeling himself, and followed her down a short hallway. She stopped at the last door on the left. </p><p>“I’ve tried to find help for him,” she said, sounding genuinely distressed. “But this is a small town and our local healer couldn’t do much.” She reached out, pushing the door open. “Maybe you can help him?”</p><p>Jaskier looked up, slowly, hoping beyond hope that somehow it wasn’t Geralt.</p><p>But there was no denying the sight of him. He was on the bed, laid back with his hands crossed over his stomach, still as a board. Jaskier swallowed around the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Um,” he said.</p><p>The innkeeper smiled ruefully. “Take all the time you need,” she said knowingly. </p><p>Jaskier entered the room and she closed the door behind him. </p><p>He stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Geralt looked so… <em>dead</em>. Fuck, there was no other word for it. His heart lodged itself in his throat as he slowly approached the bed.</p><p>“If this is some kind of cruel prank,” he whispered, “it’s not funny, Geralt.”</p><p>But, predictably, nothing happened. </p><p>Jaskier took a shaky breath and reached out, gently touching his fingertips to the back of one of Geralt’s hand. It was cold. He couldn’t take it any longer; he leaned over the bed and placed his ear near Geralt’s mouth, listening for–</p><p>“Thank the Gods,” he sighed, pulling back. He was breathing. </p><p>So the innkeeper was right. He wasn’t dead, just out of commission. </p><p>Jaskier stared at Geralt’s face; he looked so peaceful in his slumber. He knew right then he would do anything he could to help Geralt, like always. So he did; he tried everything he could think of.</p><p>“Please don’t hit me back if this works.”  He smacked Geralt.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He gathered water with help from the innkeeper and doused him in it.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Jaskier even asked around to see if anyone had seen Geralt talking to any townsfolk who might have an answer, but still nothing. </p><p>On the third day, he was coming to a startling (and unwanted) realization.</p><p>He needed <em>her </em>help.</p><p>The problem with that? He had no fucking idea where Yennefer was. </p><p>Jaskier gathered his things and sat on the bed, taking one of Geralt’s big hands and squeezing. “I’ll be back with help as soon as possible,” he assured him. “Just… you know. Don’t go anywhere.” He cringed at himself and gently placed Geralt’s hand back on his stomach. “See you soon, Geralt.”</p><p>Finding Yennefer was not an easy task but finally he found her making a fool out of some politician, lounging in his mansion like she owned the place. </p><p>“I need your help,” were the first words out of his mouth.</p><p>Yennefer had simply half-smiled until she noticed Geralt was nowhere to be seen. “He’s not with you?” she asked and there was no questioning who she was referring to.</p><p>“No,” he answered, swallowing thickly. “That’s why I need your help.”</p><p>After he explained the situation, she’d agreed to help somewhat reluctantly but frankly Jaskier did not have the heart to feel sorry for her. He knew Geralt had been kind of a dick to her but he couldn’t help his biases. He would always be on Geralt’s side, right or wrong.</p><p>Thankfully traveling back was way easier. Yennefer just conjured a portal.</p><p>In the room, her mask dropped, revealing her worry. Jaskier watched as she approached the bed and gently caressed his cheek.</p><p>“Oh,” she breathed. “This isn’t good.”</p><p>Jaskier stiffened, shoulders hunching up to his ears. “What? What is it?”</p><p>“He’s not just ill, Jaskier,” she said, looking up. “He’s been <em>cursed</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier heard the ocean in his ears. “<em>What?</em>” he asked. “I mean, why?”</p><p>She pulled her hand back and pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I don’t know. There’s a spell I can perform though - it should help us learn more about what kind of curse we’re dealing with.”</p><p>Jaskier shuffled closer, never taking his eyes off Geralt’s sleeping form. </p><p>“Can’t you just - “ he gestured wildly “ - break it?”</p><p>Yennefer gave him a pointed look. “I’m not a miracle worker,” she said sharply. “Just help me gather the ingredients.”</p><p>He nodded helplessly. He couldn’t <em>not </em>do it. So he was given half of the list and she went off to gather the less mundane ingredients, apparently having contacts that could help her.</p><p>Jaskier went to the market and gathered the rest, carrying them back to the room. When he returned, Yennefer was already back, crushing things together in a bowl. She accepted the rest of the ingredients and added them.</p><p>Jaskier watched as she smeared the finished paste across Geralt’s forehead. </p><p>For once in his life he was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Finished, she set the bowl to the side and pressed her thumb to the middle of Geralt’s forehead. Her lips twitched as she recited something under her breath, decidedly not English. </p><p>“Fuck,” she cursed after a few seconds, pulling her hand back.</p><p>Jaskier rushed over. “So?” he prompted impatiently. “What is it? Can we help him?”</p><p>He wasn’t prepared for her answer. </p><p>“It’s - it’s a curse of true love,” she said, an odd tilt to her voice.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t blame her because <em>what the fuck?</em></p><p>“Sorry,” he said with a huff of disbelieving laughter. “Repeat that?”</p><p>She glared at him, suddenly back to her old self. “You heard what I said,” she replied sharply. “It’s a common enough curse, actually. Not too bad. Just puts the person in a slumber until - “</p><p>Jaskier knew how this story went. “- they’re kissed by their true love?”</p><p>Yennefer nodded curtly. He laughed again, scrubbing a hand down his face.</p><p>“Is this some kind of joke?” he asked. “I mean, who would do this?”</p><p>Yennefer shrugged, a sharp jerky movement. “I don’t know,” she said. “I couldn’t pick up any individuality to the curse; like I said this is a fairly common curse. Even your average human - no offense - could pull this off.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous, but at least the answer - the solution - was standing right in front of him.</p><p>“Well?” he said impatiently. </p><p>Yennefer looked at him. “What?”</p><p>“Kiss him,” he said.</p><p>Yennefer glanced down at Geralt, an odd look in her eyes. “Jaskier, I don’t think - “</p><p>“Just do it,” he interrupted, perhaps a bit too pleading. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Yennefer sighed, shoulders slumping. “Okay, fine,” she conceded, licking her lips. Leaning down, she brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed Geralt, soft, on the lips.</p><p>Jaskier vibrated with anticipation. This had to work. Geralt had always been convinced Yennefer was the one for him, right?</p><p>But when she pulled back, hair falling in her face, nothing happened.</p><p>Jaskier gently poked Geralt in the leg. “What? Why isn’t it - “</p><p>“I told you,” she interrupted with a frown. “Geralt and I… were <em>infatuated </em>with each other at best.” Yennefer shifted on her feet, folding her arms. “We barely even talked, Jaskier, most of our relationship was physical and it was fun.” She smiled for the briefest of seconds, “but that’s hardly <em>love</em>, now is it?”</p><p>Jaskier hated that she was right.</p><p>But even worse… he hated the small part of him that felt spitefully <em>glad </em>that Yennefer wasn’t Geralt’s one true love - his soulmate, essentially. He might think it, but the world did not.</p><p>Fuck, he was the worst person ever.</p><p>Geralt was his dearest friend and he was selfishly thinking of himself.</p><p>It wasn’t news to him, of course. Jaskier had realized his feelings for the Witcher early on, before the incident on the mountain. He had then promptly shoved the feelings in a metaphorical box and showed it deep, deep down, burying it.</p><p>Because Geralt <em>was </em>his dearest friend and he would rather just be his friend, his <em>closest </em>friend, than tell him about his feelings and risk being pushed away entirely.</p><p>“But I don’t understand,” he said finally. “If it’s not <em>you</em>…”</p><p>Yennefer stared at him. Jaskier pointedly did not look at her.</p><p>“You know what to do, Jaskier,” she said. “Don’t be a coward.”</p><p>Jaskier stiffened. He heard a whooshing sound and looked up. Yennefer was nowhere to be seen. Fucking <em>portals</em>. </p><p>Groaning, he sat on the bed. “Geralt, I - <em>fuck</em>.” Jaskier took a deep breath and stared at the wall, thinking of the first time he saw Geralt, alone in a tavern. He had known from the start he was setting himself up for disaster. </p><p>But he never stopped chasing after Geralt, mindless of his own suffering because he needed to be with Geralt - as a friend, as a lover, as a companion, it didn’t matter. He just <em>had </em>to be with him.</p><p>Jaskier had done such a good job of locking all those feelings up.</p><p>Why did this have to happen? </p><p>Perhaps the real victim was him, and not Geralt. Perhaps <em>he </em>was the one being cursed just in a cruel roundabout way.</p><p>Squaring his shoulders, he stood up and spun on his heels. Geralt was still so peaceful in his slumber, undisturbed. Jaskier reached out with shaky fingers and stroked the side of his cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, feeling unexpectedly choked up. “Please don’t hate me.”</p><p>Leaning down, he pecked Geralt on the lips, lingering for just a second, wishing he could linger for many more. He pulled back, watching for– <em>anything. </em>Nothing happened. Again.</p><p>Jaskier laughed, turning away. “Gods,” he said, burying his face in his hands and pressing his palms, hard, against his eyes. “I’m such an <em>idiot</em>,” he grumbled. </p><p>Yennefer was cruel, too, for ever making him think that would work.</p><p>He had no doubt of his love for Geralt, to be fair, but to think Geralt would ever feel the same way, even a little, was laughable at best. </p><p>Jaskier took a shuddering breath. Well, they were back at the start again.</p><p>“Not sure of the context,” a hoarse voice, cracking, “but I agree; you <em>are </em>an idiot.”</p><p>Jaskier spun on his heels so fast he almost fell over. Geralt was sitting up, dark circles under his eyes, but none of that was important - he was awake and fuck, he even had an amused quirk to his lips.</p><p>“You - you bastard!” he exclaimed, throwing himself at him. Jaskier wrapped his arms, tight, tight, around Geralt’s neck. “Fuck, I was so worried.” He pulled back, staring into Geralt’s eyes. Because he could, because <em>they were finally fucking open</em><em>. </em>“Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.”</p><p>Geralt hummed, but he pointedly did not pull away. He pressed a hand to the small of Jaskier’s back. “I recall having a very similar conversation.”</p><p>“You’re seriously the fucking worst,” Jaskier sobbed with no real heat.</p><p>Geralt rubbed his back in slow circles. Yennefer - the <em>witch </em>- portaled back in at that exact moment. Geralt jerked, surprised, but once again he didn’t pull back and so Jaskier wasn’t budging, not yet.</p><p>“So,” Geralt drawled. “Is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Jaskier scrubbed at his eyes, pulling back. He opened his mouth, closed it. He hadn’t realized this part would be so hard. </p><p>Surely the curse had been corrupt, right?</p><p>There was no way Geralt returned his feelings. Jaskier gulped.</p><p>“Go,” Yennefer said, stepping forward. “Get some air; I’ll tell him everything.”</p><p>Jaskier ran out of the room without missing a beat. He ran down the hall and bumped into the innkeeper, who bugged him about updates. He told her they’d figured things out and she beamed.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” she said. “So… where are you going?”</p><p>He smiled tightly. The ocean was back in his ears. “Just need some air.”</p><p>Jaskier stood out in the dark for a good hour. He had no interest in going back in. He knew what he would see: a look of pity, perhaps disgust on Geralt’s face at the sheer implication he could ever be in love with such a plain, boring bard. </p><p>Especially when he had <em>Yennefer</em>.</p><p>He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>The sound of the door opening, a quiet creak, startled him. He opened his eyes and spun on his heels, expecting the innkeeper, maybe, or even Yennefer.</p><p>He was definitely <em>not </em>expecting Geralt.</p><p>His stomach lurched as he rushed over out of instinct. “You - you shouldn’t be out of bed,” he stammered, hands in the air, hovering like he expected Geralt to fall over any second. “What if - “</p><p>“I’m okay, Jaskier,” he said, a fond quirk of his eyebrow. “I think we need to talk.”</p><p>Jaskier stiffened, stepping back. He almost slipped on a wet patch of grass. Geralt reached out, quickly steadying him, a warm hand on his shoulder. <em>Gods, </em>the world was cruel in so many ways.</p><p>“I really, really don’t want to,” he whispered.</p><p>Geralt stared at him, lips pressing together. “You don’t?”</p><p>“Geralt, I - “ Jaskier looked away, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted copper. “I don’t regret doing what I did,” he admitted. “I mean, I would do <em>anything </em>for you. But I can’t. I can’t handle the rejection, so if you could just, I don’t know, <em>be nice</em> this <em>one </em>time and act like - “</p><p>“Jaskier,” he interrupted. “You <em>do </em>understand how the curse works, correct?”</p><p>He shrugged weakly. “Yennefer explained it.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” he replied, and Jaskier could swear he almost sounded… <em>nervous</em>. But he knew Geralt of Rivia, and he did not get <em>nervous. </em></p><p>Jaskier looked at him, nearly sobbing because <em>Gods</em>, he’d almost lost him. </p><p>If the curse had been crueler, Geralt might not have ever woken up and Jaskier didn’t know what he’d do in a world without Geralt. </p><p>He sniffed, braving the storm. “I know there must have been a - a screw up or something,” he explained, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I <em>know </em>you’re not in love with me, Geralt. So - “ his voice cracked “ - so you don’t have to pretend - “</p><p>Geralt grabbed both his shoulders. Jaskier shut up. </p><p>“There wasn’t a screw up,” he said, a few simple words that left Jaskier reeling.</p><p>“But - but I don’t - “ he stammered, and Geralt squeezed his shoulders, urging him along. “Geralt, that would mean you are in love with me,” he whispered and the ocean was back, drowning out everything but the sound of Geralt’s voice, uncharacteristically soft, as he answered:</p><p>“That’s because I am.”</p><p>And <em>fuck</em>, Jaskier let out a sudden sharp sob, covering his mouth.</p><p>“But that - that makes no sense,” he continued, speaking fast. “You’re in love with <em>Yennefer</em>, you always have been and - and you’ve never told me you were - you never even <em>implied</em>, I mean - “ Jaskier cut himself off. “What the <em>fuck?”<br/></em></p><p>Geralt slowly trailed his hands up, up Jaskier’s shoulders, cupping the sides of his neck, stroking behind his ears with his thumbs. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Jaskier repeated again.</p><p>Geralt grimaced/smiled. Jaskier still had a hard time telling. “I was in love with Yennefer,” he said, voice rough. “For a long time, too, but… those feelings died out a few months ago. That’s when I realized…” </p><p>Jaskier gulped, waiting with bated breath. Because <em>surely</em>…</p><p>“I had feelings for you,” he continued, a little softer. “It was a shock to me, too, at first but then I realized it kind of made sense, didn’t it? You were <em>always </em>there for me. I could never push you away for long. You always came back.”</p><p>Jaskier stepped forward. “If you had feelings for me, why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, almost sobbing again. </p><p>Geralt hmmed, looking down at Jaskier’s mouth. “Every person I have ever loved, Jaskier, I… I <em>ruined </em>them.”</p><p>“<em>Geralt</em>,” he croaked, voice full of emotion.</p><p>He shook his head. “Renfri died at my hands. I betrayed Yennefer, shattered her trust in others.” Geralt’s eyes flickered back up. “I did not want that to happen to you.”</p><p>Jaskier reached up with shaky hands. “You won’t ruin me, Geralt,” he whispered, taking his face between his hands. “Even if you did,” he continued with a breathless laugh, brushing a thumb across Geralt’s cheek, “I can think of worse ways to be ruined.”</p><p>“No,” Geralt said gruffly. “I won’t let it happen. Not again. Not to you.”</p><p>Jaskier let out a wet laugh. “Please just shut up and kiss me, okay?”</p><p>Geralt leaned down, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and tugging him closer. Their lips pressed together in a soft, slow kiss. Jaskier was the first to pull back, reluctantly. </p><p>“I never want to stop doing that,” he said, the painful truth.</p><p>Geralt’s lips twitched, forming a small smile that made Jaskier’s head spin.</p><p>“As long as it’s never to break a curse again,” he remarked. </p><p>Jaskier laughed, wet and brimming with love, and kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a gentle reminder that if u enjoy my fics and want me to keep writing them as quickly as i do pls visit my twitter and check out my pinned tweet or visit:<br/>korrmin.tumblr.com/writing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>